Family & Friends
by Hanarete Iku
Summary: Mexico has a nightmare about the day the Aztec Empire died. She finds herself missing Spain and wonders what has happened after she finally left. Going back to the meetings is a lot easier than she thought. She learns about Friends and Family. Sorry I suck at summaries but it is random I warn you now. OC's now and in latter chapters. R&R please it's my first fic. No pairings sorry.
1. It All Begins With A Dream

_It was a rainy day in Mexico. Which was surprising because the jungle nation hadn't seen rain in a while. The little child was sitting on her mother's lap. The Aztec Empire was a strong yet quiet woman. She had a sense of authority that also gave a sense of security. The two nations sat in companionable silence. Yet the little child had a sense of dread. A fear that something awful was soon to come. Eventually she became tired and slept._

_She was to tired to stay awake but she enjoyed these moments together that she often fell asleep in the late hours together with her mother. She awoke to screaming awful sounds of pain filled the air. Quietly she stood and excited the hut and wandered through the trees that separated the two nations from the rest of the village. Not long she found herself at a gruesome sight. Bodies of fallen warriors all over the floor. The extravagant temples littered with blood and strange men. The men wore strange clothes and spoke in a strange language that she somehow understood. Slowly she continued to observe the scene before her and as she turned she saw someone who made her heart skip a beat. There in front of her lay her mother. The once powerful nation lay gasping for air her breaths short and shallow. The child ran to her mother and began to cry. Using the last of her strength the Aztec Empire beckoned her daughter to her and raised a hand to her face. "Be strong my child for me and the people. You will one day see how strong you truly are." The little girl looked at her mother with a new light in her eyes "I will. I swear that I will become as strong as you." The Aztec Empire smiled at her daughter and took her last breath._'

A black-haired teen awoke tears streaming down her cheeks. Her brown eyes wide as she cried."Mama." She whispered, then a face came to mind a man with green eyes and brown curly hair. His face was kind and smiling giving his eyes a kind glow. "Papa!" she sobbed and curled up. 'I should visit.' she thought. 'I am his daughter after all. Mama did name me for him. Guadalupe Maria Carriedo Jesus. It was the name he wanted' The teen nation smiled through her tears and fell asleep wondering what he would do when he saw her again.

Lupita had no idea what she was doing in Italy. Something told her she would find her father there though. She continued to wander the cafe lined streets admiring the the buildings and the people. She spoke no Italian yet she felt right at home. Turning a corner she saw a market, and a lovely market it was. Smiling she wandered through looking at the very different colors and sounds. It reminded her of home, her smile fell. Still she walked until she heard a guitar playing. It was a fast and happy tune. And surrounding the song there was a crowd, some clapping and cheering others dancing. Smiles on everyone's faces. And in the middle there was an Italian boy leading the dance. He had brown hair and an unusual curl. He danced gracefully and with an air of skill and knowledge of the dance despite his years. His white shirt and black slacks gave him a look that was sophisticated yet casual. Lupita turned to the guitarist as singing accompanied the music. The moment she heard the voice she froze. For there she saw someone who had helped her so much when she was small. As she stood transfixed the song ended and claping was heard all around. "Great job, Lovi. You sure know how to dance." the green-eyed guitarist said as the crowd cleared. The Italian boy huffed and was about to reply when he caught sight of the shell-shocked Lupita. He slowly approached her "Excuse me miss but are you alright?" Lupita just turned her wide brown eyes to him. "S-sí. Estoy bien.(Y-yes I'm fine)" Upon hearing another speak the guitarist stood with his guitar strapped to his back. "Is someone there Lovino?" He asked as he walked towards them. "U-um puedo usar tu guitara por un momento?(U-um can I use your guitar for a moment)" Lupita asked. The Spaniard shrugged and said sure handing her the guitar.

Sitting on a nearby bench she slowly began to play. The neck of the guitar the perfect size for her the longer she played the more she remembered. So Lupita did what she knew best she sang. She sang a song of remembrance, of forgivance, of family. Then she felt a hand on her cheek. It was a the Italian boy. He was wiping something of her cheek and she realised that she had began to cry. "Hey are you sure your okay? I'm Lovino. Do you need a place to stay? It doesn't really look like you have anywhere to go." Lupita looked at him and smiled. She graciously took the hand he offered and handed the other back his guitar. "Thank you. You are very kind countries." The pair gaped at her and she walked ahead of them with a knowing smile. Eventually the pair took lead and Lupita remained quiet as they led her to Lovino's home.

Lupita awoke again with tears streaming down her face. The only difference was that this time she wasn't alone. A hand was wiping her tears. It was... comforting. In a brotherly way. She slowly opened her ayes and sat up. And there was Lovino. She looked at him questioningly and smiled. Lovino in turn blushed and mumbled something about dinner. The thought of being alone terrified the girl. So she did the only thing that came to mind... she ran up behind Lovino and wrapped her thin arms around his waist and hugged him. Her face buried between his shoulder blades and refused to move no matter how hard Lovino tried he could not get her off. And he was a nation they were a bit stronger than the average human. 'This girls has an iron grip' he thought to himself . But Lovino did not have the heart to be cruel to a crying girl in search of comfort.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind?" He asked her. "And your name." Lupita stayed quiet just long enough for Lovino to think she wasn't going to answer and said "Guadalupe Maria Carriedo Jesus." She whispered quietly. Lovino froze and for a moment Lupita slackened her hold on his waist. In that moment Lovino grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of him holding her chin up to get a look at her face "Il mio dio. Sembri come lui.(My god. You do look like him.)" He murmured. "LOVI! Where are you?!" a voice called from downstairs. "I'll be there in a minute bastardo!" Lovino yelled in reply. "Lupe. Do you want me to tell that idiot who you are? He can't hurt you at least while I'm around." Lupe just nodded and followed him out finally releasing her hold on him in turn holding his hand. "He-hermano what country do you represent?" Lovino just looked at her. Realising her mistake she stuttered apologies "Lo siento. I shouldn't have called you brother. I -" her apologies were cut off by Lovino saying "It's fine. I was just surprised and I

represent Southern Italy but instead people call me Romano." Lupe stayed quiet and just tightened her grip on his hand. The pair finally reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Now you should introduce your self shouldn't you Antonio?" Romano told the other nation. "Ah. Right. Well I'm Antonio Her-"

"Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. And you represent the country of Spain." Lupe interupted. "Correct so who might you be?" looking at Romano who just squeezed her hand in support she turned her gaze to Spain and said in a small voice. "I'm Guadalupe Maria Carriedo Jesus. Daughter of the Aztec Empire and Spain. Representative of Mexico." Spain paled and truly looked at the one who claimed to be his daughter. "Haha I guess the secrets out. I was hoping you'd forget but not everyone can forget the things you've seen." Lupe just smiled a teary smile and launched herself at her father. Holding onto him as if he was her only salvation. "Te extrañe papa.(I missed you, papa.)" she whispered into his shoulder. The country stiffened at the sudden contact but smiled and replied with "A mi tambien, mi hija.(Me too, my daughter)" Romano just stood back and watched his little-sister like country get re-aquainted with her father.

* * *

Please rate. It's my first fic and don't be too harsh. If I made them a little OOC tough. I will work on this more. And it will be really random with some other OC in it.


	2. What Happened To My Pizza

Dinner would have been an interesting event. If they had actually eaten. While Lupe was talking to her Papá the scent of burning pizza wafted through out the lookedin horror at the burnt pizza and began to curse Spain at the top of his lungs. "Tomato Bastardhow could you BURN MY PIZZAS!You are a fucking asshole why I should go get me wooden spoon and shove it right up your-!" "DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE! I do not want to hear you cursing at someone over damn pizzas." Glaring angrily at Romano, Mexico walked over to him and poked him in the chest through her rant. "Are you*poke*ok?" At this Romano nodded"Are you*poke*alive and well?" Again a nod."Well then SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO MAKE MORE PIZZAS YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Spain just gappedat his 'little' girl. And Romano was dumbstruck."Now Lupita girls shouldn't use that kindof language. You should use better and nicer words." Lupe glared at her father "Alright of course a girl shouldn't use such fucking fowl with Ecuador being an ass and Rio being a baby and Brazil being a bitch. OF COURSE I would grow up tobe good little catholic girl. I mean look at hermano here. He's fucking Romano;he was once such a religious boy and now he swears like a sailor." With that she grabbed the two by the ears yanking the two along in a very motherly fashion and chased them out of the house."Unless you two cool your heads you cannot come back. Also I need ingredients for enchiladas so you two better go buy me the food and come back. And yes I will kick you out all night need it be because I also need to cool my head so shut up and go!" Sighing she prepared whatever ingredients she that she had time she pulled out her cellphone that was bought for her by dialled the only number on there and waited for someone to pickup. "Si? Are you ok?" A deep male voice asked her"Yes I'm fine im calling to see how you are." Mexico replied Rio. Rio de Janeiro was one of the only mellow countries that talked to her. "I'm fine. I havent heard from you in a while have your nightmares gone away?" Rio asked her."... Sort of." "Im not convinced, where are you i'll come and see you." Mexico hesitated then said" I'm in Italy. I am staying at Papá and Hermano's house." "Estupida why would you go and see the idiota(idiot) that would have ki- that abandoned you?!" The normaly calm rio yelled at her. "Lo siento perro(I'm sorry but) i had to see him they were getting worse and worse and I-" "Lupita we're back~" Spain'svoice called. " "Well i see that you weren't lying don't call me until you learn who is more important. Until then i wont answer no matter what happens." Rio hung up so suddenly that Lupe didn't have time to react. "(But)Perro i don't want to loose you. Asshole." She choked out until she burst into tears apologizing in Spanish so quickly that it sounded like mumbles. She apologized in as many spanish dialects she knew. And when Romano ran in following spain he quickly worked out that she had a bad phone call. Picking up his tiny sister he pocketed her phone and carried her to his room.

"No! No te quiero por favor no ne me dejes Rio(Mo! I don't want to lose you. No please don't leave me Rio)!" She sobbed. Mexico looked at Romano and fell unconscious crying in his her on his bed he walked out looking at her call history and found only one number called. He quickly dialed the number on his phone placing his sister's phone on the counter he stepped onto the back porch.

"Yes who is this?" A male voice asked it was irritated and upset at the same time. "You know if you were going to upset my sister you could have at least sealed your resolve to ignore her." Romano replied in a cold voice. "Ah so it's you who took my precious Lupita me one thing Southern Italia,do you know everything about my Guadalupe? Do you know what haunts her? And most importantly did you even know she existed until know? I'll be in touch until then adios(good bye)." The phone hung up and Romano stood there for a little longer.'Tch what a jerk he made my little sister cry' he thought."Oi! Tomato Bastard you finish dinner tonight. I'mnot in the mood for cooking!" Romano yelled out toSpain."Ok I'll just finish the enchiladas Lupe was cooking.~" The Spaniard replied. With a huff Romano left the house and went for a walk through town.

'Damn that bastard making la mia sorellina (my little sister) cry. Ugh tgat bastard.' Romano continued walking not caring too much about where he was going. Eventually he ended up at the market where they were earlier that day. With a huff he sat down trying to think of the best way to get back at the bastard whe made his sister cry. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him. "Ve~ Fratello what are you doing here?" His twin, Italy, asked. 'Great just what I need" he thought to himself "What do you want Fratello?" Romano asked him. "Luddy and I came to visit you and let you know that you and I are hosting the World Meeting. In Rome. I have the paperwork here if you want it." Italy told his older sibling. "Alright. If you want you can come and stay at our house. Just don't make a fucking mess. I spent 3 hours cleaning the house It's harder to clean than usual." "Ve~ Thank you Fratello I'll go get Luddy and see you there. Ciao" With that Italy left humming a tune under his breath. Romano left with a few more curses and walked back home to check on his sorellina and make sure she was alright.

Mexico meanwhile had already awakened and was busy climbing out the window in trying to get back to Rio. "I'm coming now so please forgive me." she said. With one last look at her hermano's room and looked at the note that she left him. "Adios. (goodbye)" and with that she landed on the ground and exited through the side fence not realising that she was being tailed by a tall man in glasses. His olive skin and dark brown hair with his his bright hazel eyes made him look like a model. He was a serious person going on about responsibility or so that's how he seemed. That was the reason he was following her plus he knew that it was not safe for a girl to be out this late, alone no less. Portugal sighed and followed the girl who had left his stupid Spanish brother's house that he shared with South Italia. "Tch, stupid girl. She should know not to wander out alone at night." he mumbled to himself and continued following he


	3. Sorry For Interrupting, Can We Dance

Portugal sighed as he caught up to the young girl. She looked a bit familiar but he couldn't figure out who she was. "Why are you following me?" a soft voice called to him from up a head. Portugal looked at her and realized why she looked familiar. She was the girl who Rio always had a picture of. She looked older though, her hair is longer and she was taller. Upon closer inspection he could see why his former colony believed her to be good luck and carried her picture around. She was absolutely beautiful. And seemed very strong. "I was wondering why a girl was out so late without letting my stupid younger brother or the Italian boy know of her whereabouts." Portugal replied in a calm tone. Mexico looked at him and slowly approached him "Haha you look like Rio... except you have lighter skin and hazel eyes." slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. Inside there was a picture of Papa, and two others. One of the two people was a elegant lady and the others were Spain and this man. "Soo... you're uncle Portugal. Nice to meet you. Mi nombre es Mexico. (My name is Mexico)" she said in a quiet tone. "Yes, yes I know who you are. And no Rio de Janiero looks like me. Not the other way around." Laughing Mexico walked away. Slowly calming down in the presence of her calm and collected uncle, she thought about her previous actions and realised how foolish she had been in trying to return to the world meetings. No one would want her there.

Portugal walked silently behind Mexico as she thought. Suddenly reaching out and grabbing her shoulder he pulled her to halt snapping her out of her dejecting thoughts. "Por que hacites eso? (Why did you do that?) Portugal merely gestured to the light pole less than a foot from her face. "Oh." Mexico said her face blushing bright red from embarrassment. "So what's going on that head of yours?" Portugal asked. "I'm just wondering why I tried to come to the meetings if no one would want me there. I even made Rio mad at me that's a feat. Haha." She replied looking at her feet. Portugal sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair his hazel eyes closed as he tried to understand this strange girl. After what seemed like forever he gave up on racking his brain and eventually just hugged the small girl. It was an awkward hug from a person who was against sudden contact to a dejected girl. He released her. "You better come to the next meeting. If you don't I will never stop tormenting my younger brother and begin to torment Rio and Southern Italia." Mexico looked her uncle in the eyes and realised he wouldn't keep his word on the threats but complying to his wish she nodded and smiled saying she would go. Grinning like a child she walked away from an suddenly confused Portugal and began her walk home.

~Next Day~

Mexico woke up in her brother's bed sitting up she saw some clothes on the stand next to her and a note. It was from Spain 'restroom is the second door on the left. These are some of Lovi's old clothes. They might fit. Sorry we don't have any clothes for you. The meeting is later today at the hotel down the road. There's some pasta Italy made for breakfast and some enchiladas left over form last night. See you later. Te amo mi hija'

Mexico sighed, stoop up, and stretched. Picking up the clothes she headed towards the restroom. She let the water warm up and thought about last nights actions. She had been so childish and acted without thinking l she was so ashamed that her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Entering the shower she let the now hot water relax her muscles. Rubbing her neck she quickly washed her long dark hair and tan skin. Exciting the shower she barely dried her hair before dawning the clothes. Spain was right they didn't fit so doing the logical thing she hunted down clothes in the house. Starting in her hermano's room. What she found was some shoes that fit and a light maroon button up shirt that brought out her eyes. Next she looked for any thing that she could use to make a skirt. Finding only a smaller pair of pants that fit her even better than these. Smilling at her now more comfortable clothes. She grabbed an apple and her cell phone from the counter and left the house.

Humming a tune to her self she walked down the road grinning at how beautiful Rome was during spring. A bit down the road she saw a stand selling female clothing and found a nice pleated skirt in a charcoal gray color. She reached into her pocket and found a few Euros in there enough for the skirt and a pair of black heels, with some left over. Finding a nice little shop she entered and changed into her skirt and new shoes in the little restroom. As she excited she walked to the plaza and saw little stands and performers of all nature, it was so lively it reminded her of home. There were so many locals in the plaza that she decided to sit and just enjoy the lovely sights. In the centre of it all was a beautiful fountain making everything look like a scene from a movie. She saw young girls of the ages 7 and 5 selling hair ties with beads designed to look like flowers. Choosing a little white and blue lily looking one she paid the youngest one giving the two a smile as she left.

As she walked she noticed that there was a lone performer who played. He was young and seemed a bit nervous, as if it was his first time performing in public. "Posso ballare la tua bella musica? (can i dance to your beautiful music)" she asked speaking what little Italian she knew. The young man nodded a bit surprised at the request, still he played a bit louder and with more confidence. Smiling Mexico danced and danced giggling a bit in spite of her self. At the end of the song she was surprised to find a crowd gathered, they clapped and even a few joined in the dance. Looking at the performer she smiled at the joy in his eyes. He played another tune this one about celebration and she looked around and saw a small group of children the youngest being a 6-year-old girl the eldest being a 10-year-old boy. She looked at them and noticed how close they seemed, looking at the each she motioned for them to join her. The little girl joined first, taking her hand and dancing laughing each time the elder spun her around. Next, a few children of various ages all of them pairing up and dancing among them selves. Each of them laughing and smiling. Looking at all the other children smiling the young man looked at his feet in contemplation, as he looked up ,however, he saw a tan hand extended toward him. Grinning he took her hand and joined in the dance.

Hours Later

Lupita walked towards the hotel where the meeting was taking place in a few minutes. The children had had fun and when their mothers had returned from the market she grinned at their happy faces. They insisted that she come over for dinner and play with the kids but she denied them stating that she was busy. Instead they had lunch in the centre under the shade of a café owned by the father of one of the children. Before she knew it she had spent another 3 hours there leaving her only 15 minutes until the meeting. Thanking the people for their hospitality she left in the way of the hotel hoping she made it on time.

Mexico arrived with a minute to spare and was surprised to see that she was one of the few that was there. Quickly fixing her hair into a messy bun she sat down in a seat that had a small card that read 'MEXICO' . Right next to a small Canadian man who every one seemed to ignore. To her right she saw a card that read 'PORTUGAL'. Soon the room filled out and to her surprise nobody noticed she was there. That was until a certain man walked in.

Alberto sighed as the entire meeting turned to look at him even though he had every right to be there. As he continued to walk his brother looked abashed and his niece smiled. Looking as beautiful as ever. "Long time no see, Mr. Portugal." Germany greeted. Nodding to him he took his seat in between Mexico and Spain. That finally noticed his daughter a seat away. For the first time everyone noticed her. "Umm... hi?" she said making it sound more like a question than a greeting. That was when 6 people slammed the door open with one frantic 18-year-old in the lead.

It was deathly quiet then Mexico suddenly stood up and yelled "The FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!"

* * *

Finally done! Sorry it took so long. Anyway R&R. Be kind please. I'll try to be faster next time.


	4. Dance Away The Day

"What the Fuck are you guys doing here?!" she yelled much to her poor father's ear. "Well, I don't know. . . or little sister goes halfway around the world leaving us a very tearful and sad last message and we thought 'Oh, hey Italy looks nice at this time of year I think we'll go.' HELL NO BITCH WE CAME TO SEE HOW YOU ARE!" Rio yelled back. Argentina then proceeded to grab the him by the ear. "OwowowowowowowowOW! Sorry I won't say it again!" Rio then sighed and said "Look I'm sorry I said those really mean and hurtful things to you. I was just mad that you left us for them. So um.. yeah...I'm really sorry." Argentina walked around him and said "Mi hijita come here. He's sorry and so are we for making you feel alone. COme here and let your mama give you a hug." Slowly she walked around Spain when all of a sudden an arm shot out and turning she saw Feliciano holding her hand. "Don't be sad be happy your familia is here for you. They all really love you so don't worry smile." It was true no one even noticed but Feliciano did. How he knew they didn't even try to comprehend. "Thanks Feli." She said giving his hand a squeeze and hugged the group of them.

...

"AHEM. Well now we must continue the meeting if all of South America would be seated behind Mexico that would be great." Ludwig awkwardly interrupted the reunion. "Alright. Alright everybody we can have diner at mio hermano's house." Mexico said and sat down as the rest of the Latin American countries took a seat behind her on couches that appeared out of no where.

-*5 slowly progressed hours later*-

"Ve~ Luddy, Kiku let"s go eat pasta at fratello's house with Lupita " Feliciano said. "Alright, then let's go." Ludwig replied while Japan apologized and said something about lunch with the other Asian countries. "Awww~ but I wanted to eat past with everyone!~ Ve~"

Romano fuming at the fact that Rio got let off the hook so easily, very childishly in fact, marched behind the group. Spain chatting with Argentina, or Camila as her human name was, about when and how is the best way to grow produce. Halfway there, however, a group of children grabbed Lupita's hand and dragged her into the plaza while a guitarist played. Lupita began giggling as she recognized everyone. "Ciao, signorina, will you dance with us once more?" The smallest, Carla, as she recalled asked. "Si, but I need to ask mi familia first, Is that all right?" Lupita replied. The little girl nodded and watched as her elder walked over said a few words and pulled a few people from her family and motioned for others from the crowd to join in. Surprisingly, they did having heard about the beautiful girl who can make so many dance with just her song. Smiling she pulled in all the children and the guitarist played a happy and quick song that had everyone laughing despite how late in the evening it was. All the days worries had drifted off as Lupita danced between Aleixo and Romano. Finally, getting tired of their glares to each other she joined in dance with the 10 year old know as Abele. Finally after so many songs their dance ended. Mexico gave all the children a hug and received a red rose from Abele, and a white lily from Carla and a kiss on the cheek from a sweet little boy around the age of 7 who blushed profusely at her smile.

"Well that was fun," she said, " I think I'll do it again another day." Finally her two sibling stopped glaring at each other and admitted it was actually quite fun. "Now you two apologize to each other over being such assholes and let's go home." The two boys shook hands and agreed not to fight, in front of Guadalupe at least. Half way through the walk Lupita began to get very sleepy. Romano being ahead of them didn't take notice but Aleixo did. And so he stopped forced her to climb onto his back and carried her while humming a lullaby. "Hey, Rio why did you get so mad at her when she came to Italy?" Romano finally asked. "I wasn't necessarily mad at her I was just scared. So very scared I would lose her. You know that very few Latin American countries actually bother to go and say hello to each other. Anyways I was scared that she would come out here and not want to leave her dad. Because of him she has lost yet gained soo much. In the meeting, she was terrified that she would do something wrong and people might think her a fool." Aleixo replied. "So it wasn't her you were mad at?" Lovino asked. "No, I could never be mad at her. I saw how much it hurt her when she loses people. I don't pity I admire her strength. Have you noticed how she gets around America she tenses up and her eyes fill with anger, but so much fear. She admires his strength but hates what he has used it on her for. And so many countries feel the same about others but they have learned to cope with each other." At Rio's response Romano looked at Mexico who had fallen asleep the moment her feet left the ground. "Who did she lose?" He asked finally, in a voice so quiet it was a whisper. A pained look filled the other's eyes. "I am not the first to be so close to her. Before me was only one other. His name was Juan. He was so kind to her, she never left his side. Not even in battle. It wasn't their fault, she blames America. It pains her to think about it. But even so she keeps him close to her heart. It's how she copes, how she continues with life. But that is a story that should almost never be told."

The trio finally reached the house, since everyone left them behind long ago. Rio followed Romano up and place Lupita on the bed, turning and leaving a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "He wasn't close to me, he was another part of me. Remember that. If nothing else, remember how kind he was, how he was always there, and how broken he was in the end." Mexico whispered eyes still shut. Covering her hand in his he nodded, but she wouldn't have seen. For her eyes were shut, trying, and filing to keep tears from falling down.

Walking down the steps there was a large crowd of nations gathered around the table for pasta. England was yelling about why he had to sit next to 'the bloody frog' and Hungary was taking photos of Spain and Romano who was blushing over something the two were talking about. Argentina was seated neat Russia and very calmly telling him about how comfortable scarves could be when they were knitted by family. Surprisingly, Russia was listening intently while Belarus and Ukraine were chatting about nothings to Poland and Brazil, well Ukraine was talking Belarus was glaring. Around midnight, they all left. The food all gone, and hungers satisfied the few who remained were: the Latin American countries, Romano, Ludwig, Prussia, Italy, Spain, and a very quiet Canada. Eventually they passed out. . . .

. . .

. .

. . .

. .

. . .

It would have been sweet, seeing all the people she knew asleep together. Had it not been for the mess that was left over. Argentina most likely at the market, the house was in a tradgic state. "YOU ASSHOLES BETTER WAKE UP OR FEEL THE PAIN OF A FEW WELL PLACED PUNCHES. I WANT THIS HOUSE SPOTLESS I DID NOT CLEAN IT FOR YOU TO MAKE A MESS!" Mexico yelled, awaking everyone even the heavy sleeper Gilbert. "Oi, who put you in charge? What if I don't-" Prussia was cut off by a death glare and noticed how all the Latin American countries shuffling off and cleaning without a question. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say. You. Little. Shit?" Mexico said slowly giving him a chance to re-think his answer. "Umm. Nothing. Sorry." he replied and began cleaning without a question.

* * *

Sorry I was totally inspirationless and I had no idea on how i should write this. All my drafts sucked. So umm.. . here it is. R&R. thanks!


End file.
